Moonlight Fujioka
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: Haruhi's long lost sister comes home. she was taken by Kyoya's family nine years ago. she's scared of all the Ootori's. what happens when she starts to gain feeling for Kyoya?
1. Meeting The Other Fujioka

**Moonlight Fujoika**

Chapter 1

Meeting the other Fujioka.

Haruhi walked with a strange looking boy to school one morning. he had long silver hair, amber cat like eyes, and tiny fangs that were clear as the nose on her face. his hair reaches his waist and his face looks really girlie. " are you ok with that uniform? i mean.... your used to dresses and all." Haruhi said to the boy. " don't worry Haruhi. i'll be just like you. pretend to be a boy and try to get into that Host Club you speak of."

the boy said. this boy is no boy..... it's a girl. her name is Moonlight Fujioka. long lost sister of Haruhi Fujioka. she had looked for Haruhi and now she lived with her. they moved out of the little apartment and had moved to a new and bigger apartment that was even closer to Ouran Academy. Ranka, Haruhi and Moonlight's father, had said it was a good idea for the two to live together. Moonlight had ordered her uniform to be a boys uniform 'cause she wanted to try something new. now she was walking to school with her sister and she's smiling like an idiot. " you never used to smile like that." Haruhi said. " a lot has changed after like nine years." Moonlight said sadly. " yeah. now that i think about it. what was the name of the company that took you away?" Haruhi asked.

" i think it was the Ootori company." Moonlight said. " oh no." Haruhi thought. they reached the school and Moonlight went serious. " why the sudden change in attitude?" Haruhi asked. " i don't like school that much. in fact...all that time i was away i never set foot in a school. i was tutored at the mansion of my master." Moonlight said. " wow. maybe you'll see a familiar face here?" Haruhi whispered. " say what?" Moonlight asked. she had heard what Haruhi had said. " nothing! lets go to class!" Haruhi said quickly. then she dragged Moonlight to her classroom. " good thing she's in the same class as me." Haruhi thought. Haruhi told Moonlight to wait for the teacher at the desk. Moonlight did as she was told and waited.

soon the teacher arrived and Moonlight explained she was the new student. after all the other students entered, and the bell rang, the teacher introduced Moonlight." class... we have a new student started today. his name is Moonlight Fujioka. brother of the famous Haruhi Fujioka." the teacher said. " please introduce your self." the teacher told Moonlight. " well... as you all can see.... i'm Haruhi's brother. we are from the same parents. i died my hair when i was seven and i keep dieing it. my eyes are naturally colored and i plan to follow in my brothers footsteps." Moonlight said. " thank you Moonlight. you can sit beside Hikaru Hittachin. please raise you hand mr. Hittachin." the teacher said. a boy with orange hair raised his hand. " by the way teacher....i'm Kaoru." the boy said. " i'm sorry." the teacher apologized. the boy laughed and when Moonlight sat down he smirked and went to look at Haruhi. " this is your brother? he looks weird." the boy said. " stop it Hikaru." Haruhi said. " looks like that was Hikaru after all." Moonlight thought. the teacher got on with class after that.

Lunch:

Moonlight and Haruhi had made a bento and they were going to eat it in the classroom when two boys grabbed them. " may i ask what you two are doing?" Moonlight asked. " we're taking you to see the Host Club's king." one boy said. " and we just want to take Haruhi along." the other said. " these are the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin." Moonlight thought. as she and Haruhi were being dragged, Moonlight heard some girls whispering. " that new boy sure is cute." one girl said. " he's related to Haruhi-Kun! what do you expect!" another girl , Haruhi, and their captures reached the lunchroom and were sitted on a table.

" hello Moonlight Fujioka!" a tall, Blondie one said. " that's Tamaki Souh. the Host King." Moonlight thought. " my name is Tamaki Souh! the Host Club King!" Tamaki said. " i was right." Moonlight thought. " he knows who everyone is. i told hem. all except Kyoya-Senpai." Haruhi said annoyed with the loud Blondie. " Kyoya? why does that sound familiar?" Moonlight thought. " i am Kyoya Ootori. it's a pleasure to meet you." Kyoya thought. " so this is the girl we had in captivity for so long?" Kyoya thought. Moonlight quickly got up. " i changed my mind Haruhi......i don't want to apply for the Host Club anymore." Moonlight said trying to walk away. the little boy known as Hunni stopped her.

" you were going to ask to join!?" the small boy asked. " i was....but....i changed my mind." Moonlight said with a nervous laugh. " she was going to apply....then when i said my name she changed her mind? interesting." Kyoya thought. Hunni lost his grip on Moonlight and she ran for it. the twins stopped her and brought her back to the table. " now you have to join." they said in unison. " i said i changed my mind. i don't want to be here." Moonlight said. " she looks scared. maybe it's Kyoya? what did his family do to her when she was gone?" Haruhi thought. " please join Moonlight. we need your type in the club." Kyoya said smirking. Moonlight gulped.

" what's my type?" she asked. " you would be the bad boy type. seeming how you acted in captivity." Kyoya said. Moonlight gasped and tried to run away. Kyoya grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. " what are you doing! people are staring!" Moonlight scream whispered. " what of it. you are a girl after all." Kyoya whispered in her ear. Moonlight stood up and walked toward Haruhi and grabbed her jacket. " let's go Haruhi. i don't want to be here anymore." Moonlight said as she looked down. Haruhi grabbed Moonlight's hand and they walked away. it's a good thing for Moonlight that no one heard what she was hiding.


	2. Becoming a Member

**Hey there everyone! my computer broke down so it's been a very long time since i wrote anything! i hope you enjoy the second chapter of Moonlight Fujioka!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Becoming a Member

* * *

" what happened back there?" Haruhi asked as she and her sister entered thier new apartment.

" back where?" Moonlight asked innocently.

" back with Kyoya-Senapi." Haruhi added.

" nothing! absolutely nothing dear Haruhi!" Moonlight yelled going to her room.

" come back! now you have to explain." Haruhi stated going after Moonlight.

" no!" Moonlight yelled from in her room.

Haruhi sighed and she went to her room to change out of her uniform.

Moonlight was doing the same in her room.

she put on a loose black t-shirt and a pair of small shorts.

she exited her room and went to the living room.

" i can;t tell Haruhi that Kyoya Otoori was one of the brothers that held me in captivity." Moonlight thought in fear.

" wait...maybe if i tell her...then Haruhi will want to quit the host club and we can go to Lobelia!" Moonlight thought happily.

-*the next day*-

Moonlight walked with Haruhi again to school.

Moonlight had told Haruhi everything yesterday and her plan to move to Lobelia failed.

instead Haruhi wanted to stay at Ouran and she was going to speak with Kyoya.

this just made matters worse.

Moonlight went to her seat and so did Haruhi.

" hey Haruhi. why don't we make your brother a host club member?" the Hitachiin twins stated coming up to Haruhi happily.

" i don't think he wants to anymore." Haruhi stated nervously.

Moonlight watched them talk.

" not if that Otoori boy is there." moonlight thought bringing out her laptop from her bag.

" wow. you act almost like Kyoya-senapi." one twin stated looking at Moonlight's laptop over her shoulder.

" i highly doubt that." Moonlight stated angrily.

" you even have a higher vocabulary like him." the other stated also going near her.

the bell rang.

" sit down you two!" the teacher yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down in silence.

-*Lunch*-

Moonlight and Haruhi had stayed in their classroom to each the lunch that Haruhi made.

" you know Moonlight...maybe joining the Host Club will be better for you." Haruhi suddenly said.

Moonlight almost choked on somehting she was eating.

" how can you say that Haruhi!" Moonlight asked in shock and awe.

" well...you can get rid of the fear you have of the Otoori group." haruhi explained.

Moonlight rejected the idea bluntly.

" please. for me?" Haruhi stated.

" damn Haruhi and her cuteness powers!" Moonlight thought.

" fine. i'll join." Moonlight stated putting away her finished Bento.

Haruhi smiled and also put her bento away.

the bell rang and class started again.

-After Class-

Haruhi was dragging Moonlight to the Host Club's room.

" WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!" Moonlight yelled arguing.

" because you said you would." haruhi stated opening the door to the club and entering it with Moonlight.

Moonlight covered her face.

" you're late Haru..." Kyoya started.

then his eyes fell apon Moonlight.

" what is 'he' doing here?" Kyoya stated pushing his glasses up.

" he wants to join the host club." Haruhi stated.

" alright! but first he must pass a quiz!" Tamaki yelled getting up.

" what quiz?" everyone in the room asked.

" one that i just made up!" Tamaki replied happily.

" fine. give me your best shot." Moonlight said.

Moonlight had never backed down from a challenge and she wasn't going to back down now.

" alright then! what would you do if a crying costumer was asking you for advice after she broke up with a person?" Tamaki asked.

" oh. that was like a week ago." the twins stated.

" use Haruhi as the girl." Tamaki stated pushing Haruhi toward Moonlight.

Moonlight got into her character.

" what's wrong princess?" Moonlight asked as she grabbed Haruhi's hand.

" my boyfriend left me." Haruhi stated with no emotion as she read from a script Tamaki gave her.

" that cur of a man did not deserve a wonderful lady like you my sweet. if it were me...i would let you rip out my heart before i would do such a thing." Moonlight said getting close to Haruhi's face with every word.

Tamaki clapped.

" PERFECT! you are now an honorary Host Club member!" Tamaki yelled.

" you will still be the 'bad boy' type though." Kyoya butted in.

" ok." Moonlight said a litle scared.

" oh yes! would it be too much to ask if i were to help Haruhi pay for that Vase she broke when she met you people." Moonlight stated.

" well...you are Haruhi's brother. so be it." Tamaki stated.

Moonlight hugged Haruhi.

" you here that Haruhi! i'll help you pay off that debt!" Moonlight said.

" ok. but. i have some business with Kyoya-Senpai." Haruhi said brushing Moonlight off.

Moonlight gasped.

" how about not." Moonlight stated holding Haruhi back.

Haruhi pinched Moonlight in the cheek.

" let me talk of i'll do 'something'." Haruhi stated.

"OK!" Moonlight yelled.

Haruhi let go of Moonlight's cheek and she walked toward Kyoya.

Moonlight strayed not far behind.

Haruhi looked back and Moonlight fled toward where the others were.

then Moonlight was bomnarded with questions about Haruhi from the other Club members.

-With Haruhi-

" Kyoya-senapi? can i talk to you?" Haruhi asked.

" sure Haruhi. what would you like to know" Kyoya replied.

" Moonlight has some sort of fear against your family. may i ask why?" Haruhi asked even though she knew why in full detail.

" well...i do know Moonlight is a girl, and that she was my Fathers slave for some time...but i never really got to know why she hates my brothers and father so much." Kyoya stated pushing his glasses up again.

" ok then Kyoya-senapi. but can you keep the gender secret form the others." Haruhi asked of Kyoya.

' no problem." Kyoya said.

in Kyoya's mind he was crossing his fingers.

he would reveal Moonlight's secret to the whole club and then to the school.

he wanted Moonlight to be his and only his.


	3. Who Let The Cats Out?

**Hey there everyone! I have had some writers block so it's been a while since i wrote anything! i hope you enjoy the third chapter of Moonlight Fujioka!**

**

* * *

**

Moonlight walked to school with Haruhi yet again and they were talking about negative things.

" But Haruhi! the Otoori boy will never keep the secret!" Moonlight whined.

" i know Kyoya-Senpai and he would never spread a secret around." Haruhi replied.

oh how wrong Haruhi was, she just didn't know it.

as Moonlight entered her classroom with Haruhi she was kidnapped by the twins.

" Abduction!" Moonlight yelled as the twins carried her to music room #3.

they sat her down in a chair and glared at her.

" you're really good at acting MISS Moonlight!" the twins said loudly.

" you even had me and Takashi fooled!" Hunny stated coming form the shadows with Mori.

" how troublesome." Tamaki stated also coming out from behind Moonlight.

" you can't do anything! i already signed a contract with you Tamaki!" Moonlight stated in her girly voice.

Tamaki snapped his fingers in realization.

" what do we do now Tono?" the twins asked Tamaki.

" may i make a suggestion?" Kyoya pipped up.

Moonlight shivered.

" go ahead okaa-san." Tamaki stated.

" how about we always have her 'cosplay' as a girl and she can work with me." Kyoya said.

everyone liked that idea.

" no! i will not do that!" Moonligth yelled about to make a run for it.

" if you don't we tell the whole school and you'll be expelled." Kyoya stated quickly pushing her back into the chair.

Moonlight growled.

" tell the school and i expose Haruhi as well. then we can go to lobelia just as planned." Moonlight replied glaring up at Kyoya.

Kyoya showed a little shock.

" don't do it and i'll take Haruhi to my father like i did you." Kyoya replied.

Moonlight froze in terror.

" you...you wouldn't." Moonlight stated in horror.

Kyoya wiped out his cellphone.

Moonlight grabbed his hands.

" ok! ok! just don't hurt Haruhi!" Moonlight yelled.

the others were in shock.

" would Kyoya really hurt Haruhi to get to Moonlight? " they all thought.

the bell rang for classes to start.

" you all go. i'll be training Moonlight here to be a host." Kyoya stated.

"but." Tamaki started.

Kyoya glared at them and they all went running.

Moonlight sat back down in the chair.

she had her head down and Kyoya couldn't see her face.

she was sobbing quietly.

Kyya lifted her head up by her chin.

" don't worry Moonlight. it'll all be fine. you play along and Haruhi won't end up like you." Kyoya stated with venom in his voice.

Moonlight just cried silently as she looked away form Kyoya.

" your a monster." Moonlight stated.

" as are you." Kyoya rpelied letting her go.

Kyoya dragged Moonlight up form the chair and into the closet.

" stay in here for the remander of the day. i'll be back right after school with everyone and Haruhi." Kyoya stated throwing her in the closet.

Moonlight fell to the floor and stared up at Kyoya with teary eyes.

Kyoya just closed the door and locked it.

Moonlight heard the enterance to the room close and lock aswell.

Moonlight curled into a ball and began to cry.

" why did i get myself into this?" she sobbed.

**-after school-**

everyone in the host club were waiting for some sort of surprise that Kyoya had.

Haruhi had a strange feeling something was about to get her really pissed off.

Kyoya came out and he was smirking evilly.

" i will be presenting todays cosplay." Kyoya stated yanking an a chain,

everyone gasped as Moonlight stepped out.

she was dressed in booty shorts and a ripped up loose tee-shirt.

Moonlight looked all dirty and sad.

she had a studded chocker that connected to the chain Kyoya was holding.

Moonlight had no shoes or socks on at all.

she also had on black cat ears and a black cat tail.

" what the hell is this Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi yelled in anger.

" it's our cosplay. Koaru, Hunny-Senpai, and Tamaki will be wearing something similair. Haruhi Mori-Senapi and Hikaru will be the one's like me." Kyoya stated.

Kyoya went and chained Moonlight to his table and went to place the others in costume.

Haruhi went over to moonlight and kneeled next to her.

" what did he do to you?" Haruhi asked shocked.

Moonlightjust looked away from her sister.

Haruhi was abpout to touch Moonlight when they all came back into the room.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hunny were all dressed up.

Haruhi gasped at how much skin they were showing.

" tamaki and Haruhi will be working together for today." Kyoya stated.

he also had a costume on.

he handed the remaining a cotume and they went to go change.

kyoya was wearing what looked like a biker outfit but it was tight on him.

the others looked similair.

the doors opened and everyone welcomed the ladies.

**-with Hikaru and Kaoru-**

" what is this cosplay today?" the girls asked.

" we like to call it slave day." Hikaru stated.

" why?" one girl asked.

" well. people dressed like me are the slaves." Kaoru stated.

" and the hosts like me are the owners." Hikaru added.

" so how does it work?" another asked.

" i command Kaoru and he's all mine." Hikaru stated hugging Kaoru form behind.

Kaoru blushed.

" please not here master." Kaoru stated.

the girls squelled**.**

**-with Hunny and Mori-**

" come on master! play with me and Usa-chan!" Hunny yelled at Mori.

Mori would just nod and play around with hunny.

the girls were dieing for the act.

**-with tamaki and Haruhi-**

" you two are perfect together!" the girls yelled.

" if it were up to me young lady...i would be your slave of love any day." Tamaki stated.

Haruhi pulled on his chain and pulled him back.

" not a chance." Haruhi stated.

she went along with the act and made Tamaki look up at her.

" you belong to me." Haruhi stated.

all the girls swooned.

**-with Moonlight and Kyoya-**

" you don't get any guests huh?" Moonlight asked Kyoya.

" not really. i'm kinda just the manager." kyoya stated.

some girls came up to Kyoya.

" can we request you and your cute partner?" the group of 4 girls asked.

" of course ladies." Kyoya replied.

the girls were all third years.

" what's your name little one?" one girl asked Moonlight.

" nickname." Kyoya whispered.

Moonlight growled a little but replied to the girls.

" my name is...snowball." Moonlight stated looking down embarressed.

" you're a girl right?" one girl asked.

" yes she is. she's Haruhi's sister that works for me." Kyoya lied.

the girls giggled.

" will you be here permanent?" the girls asked.

" yes nya. snowball will be hosting with master Kyoya from now on." Moonlight stated still blushing really red.

the girls swooned from how cute they thought moonlight looked.

" what will you do tommorow?" the girls asked exitedly.

" tommorow snowball will be hosting by herself because i have some bisness to take care of." Kyoya stated.

" that wasn't part of the plan." moonlight whispered.

" go with it." Kyoya growled back.

" really? can you handle hosting by yourself snowball?" one girl asked.

" if you ladies would like to join me tommorow i won't be so lonely without my master." Moonlight stated acting like a little child.

the girls blushed really red and steam came from thier ears.

" not to worry sweetie! we'll come tommorow!" the girls stated happily.

Moonlight smiled up at them.

" thank you." Moonlight stated.

the girls swooned yet again.

**-everyone else-**

" she's giving those third years a run for thier money." the twins stated.

" she's like a natural." Tamaki stated.

" i can tell Kyoya-senpai is threatening her. and i'll find out what it is." Haruhi stated full of anger.

Tamaki cowerd because she was gripping his chain a little to tight.

" Haruhi. maybe you should calm down." Tamaki stated.

" i can't." Haruhi stated getting angrier.

" what are you gonna do?" Hikaru asked.

" if Kyoya-senpai in going somewhere tommorow...then i can try something." Haruhi thought.

* * *

**well there you have it! sorry for updating a little late. i do have some news though. my older sister wants to contribute since she broke my guitar. she will be doing the next to chapters. please be nice to her since she doesn't like to write. i'll cross my fingers that when those chapters are done you will have enjoyed them both! see you guys soon!**


End file.
